


sunday morning, praise the dawning

by Sumi



Series: Apprentice Mina [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Morning,” she blurted out, voice laced with sleep.“Morning,” Julian murmured. “So how did the prettiest person in the world sleep last night





	sunday morning, praise the dawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Mina woke up to the feel of lips brushing against her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw Julian leaning over her, a smile on his face.

“Morning,” she blurted out, voice laced with sleep.

“Morning,” Julian murmured. “So how did the prettiest person in the world sleep last night 

She took a second to a answer. Partly because get brain was still waking up, but also due to the fact that she saw a perfect opportunity to flustered Julian. “I don't know. How did you sleep?”

The reaction was immediate. He flushed, looking like he was struggling to come up with a response.

“I'm fine.” Julian's voice cracked in the middle of his answer. The blush also kept spreading. It was all the way down to his neck now. “Will you ever tire of teasing me?”

“Never.”

Julian chuckled, allowing Mina to pull him down for a kiss. It ended when her stomach growled. Quite loudly in fact.

He broke the kiss with a wink. “There's some puff pastries downstairs. Pasha sent a few over this morning.”

“Portia is literally my favourite person in all of Vesuvia. Besides you, of course, Doctor.”

Finally, Mina gained the energy to leave the bed The puff pastries were calling out to Mina from the kitchen. She'd have to thank Portia for them when they visited the cottage later that morning.

Mina loved the feeling of waking up and not feeling as if the world we're closing in. Lucio would never darken anyone's doorstep again. 

In the kitchen Mina noticed one of the sweets seemed to be missing. “Did you have one yet?”

Julian nodded. “I did.” There wasn't an ounce of shame or guilt on his face.

She grinned. “You thief! Not only have you stolen my heart, but you've taken my pastries as well.”

“Mina,” he groaned, burying his face in her hair to hide his face. “You will be the reason I die of embarrassment.”

The moments with Julian were the ones Mina looked forward to the most. She remained grateful they could spend this time together. To think it almost didn't happen!

“Let's dig in before these pastries go stale. You know how I feel about wasting food-- especially treats.”

Mina found the puff pastries to be very delicious that morning. After Mina finished, she pushed her chair closer to Julian's in order to rest her head against his shoulder.

He gently nudged her. “Are you up to visiting Pasha yet?”

“Let me go get ready. I shouldn't take more than an hour.”

Mina was definitely not a morning person. Anyone that knew her could attest to this fact. Mornings should be spent sleeping in. Luckily the shop’s paterons didn't mind the fact that the shop tended to open late.

She walked downstairs to the shop to find Julian lingering just outside the window. Today the shop was closed. Even when Mina ran it with Asra, the shop remained closed on Sundays.

Thinking of Asra brought on a feeling of sadness. It had been five months since she saw him last. Asra was traveling through the different realms, but said he'd be back to visit. Lucio was dead and Mina was in a better place so there was nothing holding Asra back.

An hour later, Mina was dressed in a simple blue, cotton dress and hair was thrown in it's usual messy braid. How Nadia always managed to look so elegant was beyond Mina's understanding. She couldn't do it if she tried.

For three years all Mina knew was Asra. He was very special to her and such a long a absence took its toll. She hoped Asra visited soon.

“Ready?” Julian called from outside.

She nodded, walking out the door after glancing at the Tarot deck Asra gifted her so long ago.

Julian seemed to notice a shift in Mina's mood because he reached out to give her hand a gentle squeeze without any warning. “Are you all right, Mina?”

“I was thinking about Asra,” Mina admitted. “I worry about him. If only he'd visit soon or at least send Faust by with a message.”

“Knowing Asra he'll make contact when you least expect it.”

Ultimately, Mina knew Julian was right. Asra would visit when he was ready. She feared it might be a few more months the before she got the chance to see him. Her dear friend certainly was taking his time. Patience was a virtue and Mina didn't have once ounce of it.

They took their time on the walk to Portia's tiny yet cozy cottage. Along the way, Mina simply enjoyed being out with Julian. No more hiding because Julian happened to be a wanted man. Both of them were free of their pasts and ready for whatever the future may bring.

Portia was waiting by the door when they finally walked up. She squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around the both of them. It was like she hadn't seen them in ages when just a few days ago they got together at the shop for some tea.

“It's good to see you two,” Portia beamed. “Mina, did you enjoy the puff pastries?”

Mina's eyes lit up. “Portia, they were absolutely delicious. Thank you so much.”

Ironically enough, the one thing Mina happened to remember was a love of puff pastries. Quite amusing if you thought about it.

She watched Julian and Portia quickly fall into their usual sibling banter. One day, Mina would be able to recall all of the memories of her family. A great many returned, but some still remained locked away. Of course, most of Mina's family were no longer around so all she would have is the memories.

“Still accompanying me to the palace?” Portia asked, breaking Mina out of her thoughts.

She grinned. “I always enjoy spending time at the palace. You and Nadia are such a lovely couple. Almost as much as your brother and I.”

Both Julian and Portia turned as red as their hair. Mina couldn't hold back the giggle if she tried. Sometimes, it was just too easy.


End file.
